


like old times

by Elsajeni



Series: Star Wars Tinyfics [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Kissing, M/M, On the Rebound, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni
Summary: “Maybe she really just couldn’t come to the comm?” Lando suggests, but it doesn’t sound convincing even to him. He switches tacks quickly. “Look, let’s take your mind off it, huh? We’ll worry about Leia in the morning. Tonight, let’s go out and I’ll buy you into a sabacc table. It’ll be like old times, what do you say?”Han sighs heavily and drains his glass. “Sure,” he says. “Why not? Ruined everything else, might as well lose some credits too.”For an anonymous prompt from the kiss prompts list: "han/lando, 40"40. ... because the world is ending





	like old times

“She wouldn’t see me.”

Lando shakes his head. “That can’t be right. There was some kind of... of misunderstanding, that’s all-–”

“I got her aide on the comm, she asked who was calling, she was off the line for two minutes, she came back and said–-” Han is sober enough to know it’s immature to do a stupid, simpering voice for Leia’s aide, but drunk enough to do it anyway–- “‘The general isn’t available, sir’ and hung up on me. Which part did I misunderstand?”

“Maybe she really just couldn’t come to the comm?” Lando suggests, but it doesn’t sound convincing even to him. He switches tacks quickly. “Look, let’s take your mind off it, huh? We’ll worry about Leia in the morning. Tonight, let’s go out to the casinos. I’ll buy you into a sabacc table, it’ll be like old times, what do you say?”

Han sighs heavily and drains his glass. “Sure,” he says. “Why not? Ruined everything else, might as well lose some credits too.”

“Han-–”

“I said sure,” Han repeats, and gets to his feet, a little unsteadily. “Are we going or not?”

Lando does buy him in, as promised, buys himself in too and takes a seat across from Han. He doesn’t miss the looks exchanged between some of the other players-– Han looks like an easy mark, drunk and dedicatedly getting drunker-- but even drunk, he’s a canny player, and Lando knows him well enough to play off him. They fall easily back into old habits, and slowly the tide of the table turns, the chips flowing slowly but steadily into one or the other of their two pots.

After five hands they’ve broken even; after nine hands they’ve made a tidy profit, Han is visibly struggling to read his cards, and their opponents are starting to grumble, and Lando makes an executive decision. “Thank you all for a _lovely_ evening,” he says, getting to his feet and pushing a healthy stack of chips toward the dealer. “Han?”

“Chaperone says I gotta go,” Han stage-whispers to the Bothan next to him, who clearly doesn’t find it as funny as he does. When he gets up, it’s with a hard stumble to one side, and Lando hurries around the table to steady him, letting Han drape an arm across his shoulders.

Unfortunately, the lift in Han’s mood that the sabacc table offered doesn’t last. By the time they’re back to Lando’s apartment-– a short walk, but dodging casino patrons and with the adding challenge of steering Han, it seems to take ages-– he’s back to muttering darkly about _ruined everything_ and _won’t even talk to me_.

“Shut up,” Lando says, as kindly as possible, and pushes him down onto the guest bed. “Look, you two have been through something terrible. She’s dealing with it her own way, that’s all. Just give her some time.”

“Too late,” Han says in a drowsy, miserable slur. “I ruined everything–”

“Come on, _you_ didn’t–-”

“_Everything_,” Han says again, tips his face up and kisses Lando softly on the mouth.

Han tastes like good Corellian whisky and bad decisions. _Like old times_, Lando thinks again, and then corrects himself: no, they’ve come up in the world, in old times it would’ve been bad whisky and even _worse_ decisions. He pulls away, keeping his hands on Han’s shoulders, and says gently, “Han, you are too drunk for that. Anyway, you don’t want this. You want Leia back.”

“She won’t come back. ’s end of the world-–”

“I swear it is not the end of the world.” Lando cards his fingers through Han’s hair, then gives him a gentle shove, pushing him back into the bed. “Go to bed, will you? We’ll sort all this out in the morning.”

He’s not sure _how_, but he can work on that. It doesn’t really matter anyway-– as long as Han knows, whatever else might have gone wrong in his life, there’s one thing he couldn’t ruin if he tried.


End file.
